I Did Nothing, He Did Everything
by static-harmony
Summary: A cute little one-shot between Jack and Sawyer, things will never be the same between them.


**Authors Note: This randomly popped into my head whilst talking about LOST. This is going to be Jack/Sawyer. Oh don't take that tone with me. I know that Sawyer and Kate belong together, but just amuse me this once. Okay?**

**This story is during the secondish season, we'll say mid-season after Sawyer is all better.**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own them before, what's the chances of me owning them now?**

**Dedication: To Kelli my muse who actually inspired this story, and Alina, who is my all time wonderful-tastic best friend, whom I would be lost in the fan fiction universe without. This is for you guys.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Jack Shepard was so sick of being in charge.

After another expedition out into the jungle, they came back yet again with no new information.

Sawyer and Kate were getting along nicely.

Jack scoffed at that thought.

Sawyer was shot while on the raft, right after Michael's son Walt was taken.

Jack did not understand Michael at all. He acted like all he cared about was his son, when he openly admitted that he did not even know his son for his entire life.

Jack did not understand that at all.

Then again, Jack doesn't understand many people.

Jack may have been a doctor, but he is a very bad people person.

He had fixed Sawyer, and all was dandy in Kate and Sawyer land.

_'Whoopee'_ Jack thought as he walked back to the Dharma station from the beach.

Things were alright now, everyone seemed to be doing much better.

Well aside from Michael, but that man was a lost cause.

_'My father was right'_ Jack thought.

You just can't save everyone.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Sawyer sat outside his so called house.

Reading a book, Of Mice and Men, one he had read thousands of times before.

Kate had finally given him a moment of peace, to go get some fruit from the jungle.

Sawyer liked the girl in all, but she was being a bit too clingy as of late.

The doc had finally cleared Sawyer, he was fine, all things considering.

He still had to take antibiotics for the bullet wound, just to make sure that he hadn't gotten lead poisoning.

Now that Sawyer thought about it, it probably was about time to go give the doctor a visit for his pills.

Sawyer slowly rose out of his chair outside his shack and started wandering toward the hatch.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Jack shuffled around the hatch, cleaning a few things up, just to occupy himself.

After finding nothing more to fix, he decided to take a shower, sense no one else was down there, and the timer still had about 45 minutes until it would start to go off.

Jack sauntered into the bathroom and peeled off his dirty sweaty shirt.

After taking off his pants and boxers, he threw them both as far away as possible and placed his clean clothes on the bathroom counter.

Jack then threw a towel over the shower door and stepped in, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it, washing all the dirt and stress off of himself.

Jack was so focused on relaxing, he didn't even hear the door to the bathroom open, and a lone figure walk in.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Sawyer walked into the hatch and called out "Doc" a few times.

He didn't hear an answer.

_'Maybe he's not here.' _Sawyer thought _'Well someone has to be'_

He called out 'Hello' a few more times, and then he heard the shower running.

Without thinking, he stepped into the bathroom.

Sawyer instantly froze at the scene in front of him.

Jack, the doctor, was naked, in the shower.

Sawyer took an intake of breath and held it.

Jack had yet to turn around.

Sawyer stood as still as stone, just staring at the doc taking a shower.

He was tantalized.

Jack finally realized someone was watching and turned around.

And froze immediately at the site before him.

Sawyer stuttered for a second before saying softly, "I only came for the anti-biotic's" even as soft as he said it, Jack still heard him.

Jack instantly turned off the shower, and stepped out.

Before anything else was said. Sawyer walked forward and pressed his lips right against Jacks.

After a breathtaking moment, he pulled back, blushed the deepest shade of crimson red his body would allow.

And fled from the hatch, as fast as his legs would carry him.

Jack wrapped a towel around his naked lower half, and stood shell shocked.

Sun walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"What did you do to Sawyer?" She asked.

Jack shook his head to clear his head, and said "Nothing, I did nothing"

She stared at him for a few more moments, and then left.

"He did everything" Jack finally finished to himself.

After that day, Jack rarely saw Sawyer, and every time he did, it started an argument, he couldn't be sure if it was because he was trying to forget what he did, or if it was because he actually hated what he did.

Sawyer spent all his time with Kate from that moment on.

Jack never did forget that moment, though he knew that Sawyer regretted it.

Little did Jack know, is that every time Sawyer saw him, he felt this tear in his heart, knowing that it could never be, but at least they had that moment to remember forever.

Jack did nothing, Sawyer did everything.

Things would never be the same between them.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**END**

**End Authors Note: I know its an odd pairing considering everything that happened in the first season between them both and Kate. I just thought it would be cute, plus it was on my mind.**

**Unrequited love is the only love they have, its the only love I have.**


End file.
